A New Dress
by Kriips98
Summary: Alice needs a new dress, can Cheshire help her?


Hi! I was inspired to write a little fluffly fic for AlicexCheshire. It's my first attempt so constructive feedback is very much appreceated.

Enjoy ^^

**A new dress**

Alice tugged at the hem of her apron. A bore it was, but she had nothing to to until Cheshire returned.

She pondered why Chesh left her. He just grinned wider, if even possible and dissapreared. Had he told her, she would have something to think about.

The current position she was in hurt her limbs, so she proceeded to stand up and stretch her arms towards the baby blue sky. Bones snapped in place with a satisfying crack.

Alice smiled and looked at her Vale. The Vale of Tears, a serene place, her favorite in all honesty. But a frown replaced the smile, when she remembered what happened 2 months ago.

_''No! That is in the past, it is over! It's over! Bumby no longer lives!''_

A sight escaped her lips and she sat down on a domino piece. It was hard to not think of everything bad. It was hard to get over the death of her family. It was all, so very hard.

But thankfully, she had the greatest and wisest of friends. The great and intelligent Catterpillar, The time-obsessed tea-loving Mad Hatter, even, in a way, The Red Queen. She of all people or, creatures, had knocked some sense in her. Thanks to her, Alice realized Bumby was corrupting her mind, trying to make her a lifeless sex doll. Everybody in Wonderland was her friend.

And of course, noone could forget The delightful, quoted, mad grinning cat.

Happiness laced Alice's featured, with the thought of Cheshire Cat on her mind.

Speaking of the devil..

''Pondering about life as usual Alice?'' inquired Cheshire.

''G-GAH!'' He appeared in such a rapid way, Alice didn't even notice and fell forward, on him. She fell, face forward on his head, both falling on the ground.

A blood red blush dusted their cheeks, and Cheshire's grin dropped, to a suprised look.

''I-I'm sorry Cheshire!'' Alice gathered herself and looked at him. He looked even more charming closer.

_''Do I have to get off?'' _ Similiar thoughts ran through Cheshire's head.

Finally, the woman got off and dusted off her now muddy dress.

''Terrible pity about your dress. You might need another..'' said Cheshire as he walked around her.

''Where do you expect me to find another dress, as comfortable as this Cat?'' She pointed at the silk ribbon and skull. No, she could not get rid of the dress Wonderland gifted her.

It was THE dress. It was the dress that she wore on all of her adventures in Wonderland. It was the dress she defeated Bumby in. It was the dress she killed the Red Queen in.

Absoulutely no, she would not get another dress.

''But what if Wonderland were to gift you, another dress?'' He purred out his words. Had he read her mind! It was excatly what she whas thinking!

His golden eyes glinted with mischief. Then swiftly walked behind a tree.

Alice blindly followed.

What was behind the tree, almost brought tears to her eyes.

A beautiful dress. White, puffy sleeves, white collar fading into blue for the bottom part of the dress, jewels attached to the hem and baby blue ribbon.

It looked stunning to say the least.

''Oh my goodness.. Where did you get this Cheshire?'' She grinned at him, pondering how he could get a dress this amazing.

''A cat never tells his secrets, or else he'll lose a life, if one is remaining.''

''But you won't die here, you're safe with me.''

''Matter of secrets dear, now, put on the dress.''

He turned away and let Alice walk to a thicker bush of trees. She then slipped out of her old dress, and slowly, careful not to damage the garment, put on the dress.

It felt like pure silk against her skin, no rough spots or bumbs. It felt like the dress was just made for her, perfectly cut, threaded and measured. Nothing like what she had ever worn before.

It fit on perfectly. Like water, it felt light and easy, yet stayed in place. It had an apron, too, same as her old one, same bloodstains tinting the ribbon fluttered with the gentle breeze, turning different directions as the wind, dancing with it.

The skull looked the same, except for a slight noticable detail. Two small C's was carved into the forehead of the skull.

Alice knew excatly who's initials those were.

She walked back to the Cat, a gentle smile on her face. He almost fell over. His maiden of madness looked stunning. She could knock a man out with that beauty! Or cat.

Alice stopped in front of him, spinning slowly.

''My. I must admit, you DO look better than usual. But that is not alot.'' How he lied right now. He thought she looked amazing, better than ever.

Her smile didn't fade, instead she grinned and moved to hug Cheshire. How grateful she was. How she wished she could repay him.

Cheshire slightly jumped at the contact, but put his head over hers, embracing her back. The hug was enough happiness for him to live a decade or more.

Alice quickly kissed his cheek before getting up.

If he would het kisses and hugs everytime he brings a new dress, he'd surely bring one everyday.


End file.
